1. Field
Embodiments relate to a liquid crystal display device, and more particularly, relate to a liquid crystal display device capable of improving the quality of a moving picture.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device may be formed of two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the substrates. The liquid crystal display device may display a desired image by controlling the strength of an electric field being applied to the liquid crystal layer and a transmittance of light penetrating the liquid crystal layer. As the liquid crystal device is widely used as a computer display device as well as a television display device, there may be a need for displaying a moving picture.